Daejae-Believe
by Daejae24
Summary: Gak tau summarynya gimana XD, yang penting ini adalah Sequel(again) dari FF aku yang My Sweet(Sequel). Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja deh . It's Daejae Fanfiction. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Kim Himchan/Bang Yongguk/Daejae/Banghim/B.A.P/YAOI/ RnR Juseyoooo ;)


**Believe**

Summary :  
Gak tau summarynya gimana XD, yang penting ini adalah Sequel(again) dari FF aku yang My Sweet(Sequel). Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja deh^^. It's Daejae Fanfiction. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Kim Himchan/Bang Yongguk/Daejae/Banghim/B.A.P/YAOI/ RnR Juseyoooo~^^;)

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Others : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Im Jaebum, Yoo Youngwon, Sunhwa

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Oneshoot**

 **T**

 **Romance/Drama/Angst(?)/Hurt-Comfort/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya! Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

 **Sequel(again) dari FF SAM yang My Sweet (sequel), jadi pastikan anda sudah baca yang pertama sama yang keduanya yah😘😆🐰**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Udara kota Busan ini sangatlah sejuk, laut biru membentang dihadapan seorang pemuda manis yang sedang melamun, ia tidak seorang diri, disampingnya ada seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar, namja manis ini pun manatap namja yang berada disebelahnya dengan tatapannya yang kosong. Hingga lamunannya pun buyar saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Youngjae-ya!"

"nde hyung…" gumamnya lesu.

"Youngjae-ya! Makan siang sudah siap." Teriaknya lagi didalam sebuah rumah tradisional khas Korea. Youngjae pun beranjak dari pinggir pantai dan berjalan dengan lambat menuju rumah tersebut.

"makan yang banyak Youngjae-ya." Ujar yeoja cantik ini sembari tersenyum lembut kearah Youngjae. Youngjae hanya mengangguk pelan.

"yak, sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?"

"sampai aku bisa melupakannya…" _tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya…_ lanjut Youngjae didalam hatinya."Hyung…."

"ini sudah tiga bulan, tapi kau masih seperti ini."

"ini salahmu hyung…" tak terasa air mata meluncur melewati pipi chubbynya. Youngjae terisak. Hyungnya- Youngwon hanya menghela napas berat. Dan yeoja yang ada disana menatap Youngjae dengan prihatin.

 **3 bulan yang lalu**

At Busan

Youngwon sedang menonton berita bersama dengan istrinya. Ia terkejut saat melihat berita tentang seorang idol bernama Jung Daehyun berselingkuh dari aktris cantik bernama Son Naeun. Ia tahu siapa Jung Daehyun. Dan kemarahan pun menguasainya."si Jung itu!" geramnya. Istrinya yang sudah mengetahui segalanya mencoba menenangkan Youngwon."aku akan pergi ke Seoul sekarang juga!"

Youngwon pergi ke Seoul menggunakan mobilnya, istrinya pun ikut. Didalam mobil ia mendengar semua berita tentang adiknya Youngjae diradio. Itu membuatnya sangat marah. _Pasti Youngjae menangis dibuatnya!_

Ia pun semakin cepat melajukan mobilnya. Ia tahu tujuannya sekarang. Ya dia akan pergi ke stasiun. Karena barusan ia mendengar diberita bahwa Daehyun sedang mencari Youngjae. Ia sampai distasiun dan melihat Daehyun sedang berlarian didepan sana diikuti oleh banyak wartawan. Ia menggeram dan buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya, istrinya mengikutinya.

Dan ia berhenti berlarian saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang dan para wartawan. Ditengah-tengahnya pastilah ada Youngjae, pikirnya. Youngwon pun mendekati kerumunan itu.

"kalian lihat. Bagaimana mungkin dia merusak karirku. Dia itu bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap bagiku."

Youngwon mendengar kata-kata itu. Lalu ia melihat Youngjae dan Daehyun sedang berpelukan. Dan dengan langkah lebar ia langsung menarik Youngjae dengan paksa dari pelukan Daehyun. Youngjae sangat terkejut begitu juga Daehyun dan orang-orang yang berada disana.

"Hyu…Hyung…"

"kau." Tunjuk Youngwon kearah Daehyun."kau membuat Youngjae-ku menangis!" Youngwon menarik kerah baju Daehyun, dan Youngjae mencoba melepaskannya.

"hyu..hyung, lepaskan."

"Youngwon Hyung… mianhae ini semua salahku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"omong kosong."

"hyung…" Youngwon pun beralih menatap Youngjae, dan langsung menyambar lengan Youngjae dengan paksa lalu menariknya keluar dari kerumunan."hyung, lepaskan." Youngjae menatap kebelakang dan melihat Daehyun sedang ditahan oleh beberapa orang berpakaian formal dari agensinya."Daehyun…"

"Youngjae-ya!" Daehyun mencoba melepaskan diri tetapi tidak bisa."lepaskan aku! Jebal.." setelah melihat Youngjae tidak ada dalam pandangannya lagi, lalu Daehyun merosot dan berlutut, Daehyun menangis."Youngjae-ya…"

/Flashback off/

"ini semua salahmu hyung…" ulang Youngjae."seharusnya kau membiarkan ku bersama dengan Daehyun…hiks.."

"dia membuatmu menangis."

Youngjae beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Setelah kepergian Youngjae, istri Youngwon- Sunhwa, menggenggam tangan Youngwon."seharusnya saat itu kau tidak menelpon agensinya, jadi mereka bisa berpisah dengan baik-baik…"

"yah aku tahu, aku menyesali itu… saat itu aku terbawa emosi."

Youngjae lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk diranjangnya sembari tersenyum.

 _"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"_

Yah semenjak kejadian itu Youngjae jadi sering melamun. Tv dirumah pun disingkirkan oleh hyungnya, karena selalu banyak berita tentang Daehyun yang akan hiatus dulu dari semua aktivitasnya, dan Youngjae selalu menangis akan hal itu. Hari-hari yang selalu Youngjae lewati adalah menatap hamparan laut yang tepat berada didepan rumah hyungnya, dan selalu ditemani oleh 'Dia', yang selalu menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar, dan tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Youngjae.

Youngjae mengambil cuti sementara dari kuliahnya. Dan Jaebum tak hentinya menghubungi Youngjae, bahkan mengunjunginya setiap seminggu sekali, Youngjae merasa tidak nyaman akan hal itu.

Tapi Youngjae bahagia karena Jaebum selalu memberitahunya tentang keadaan Daehyun. Ya B.A.P kembali lagi. Tetapi mereka melakukan debut di Jepang bukan di Korea lagi. Walaupun mereka melakukan promosi juga di Korea. Tetapi mereka menetap di Jepang sekarang. Youngjae merasa lega, karena Daehyun sangat menyukai pekerjaan itu, dan ia kembali lagi ke kehidupan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu setengah tahun untuk membuat Youngjae menjalani aktivitasnya kembali. Youngjae kembali ke Seoul dan melanjutkan sekolah kedokterannya. Walau pun berita tentang dirinya dengan Daehyun sudah dilupakan, tetapi teman sekampus Youngjae masih suka saling berbisik-bisik saat melihat Youngjae, ada juga yang tidak peduli, toh itu bukan urusannya. Untungnya Jaebum masih selalu ada untuk Youngjae, dimana pun dan kapan pun. Sepertinya Jaebum masih mengharapkannya. Mungkin Youngjae bisa memulai yang baru dengan Jaebum? Entahlah.

"Hahhh..."

"Yak, pekerjaanmu sedari tadi mendengus saja." ucap namja tampan bernama Jaebum ini pada namja manis dihadapannya ini.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak menyadarinya..."

"Ck, mendingan makan saja. Kasihan sedari tadi 'dia' menatapmu terus, tuan Yoo."

Yang disebut tuan Yoo ini pun menatap bebetapa ayam krispi diatas meja kantinnya, ya mereka sedang berada dikantin kampus sekarang ini. Youngjae manatap seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, dia sedari tadi tersenyum dengan lebarnya dan tak hentinya menatap Youngjae"aku tidak lapar Jaebum-ah." Bukan Jaebum yang ditatap Youngjae. Tapi sosok lain

"Ck, kau ini."

"Ayo kita kekelas, jam pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai."

.

Youngjae sangat lelah. Sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Setiap hari ia harus bolak-balik antara kota Seoul dan Busan, menggunakan kereta api. Tak jarang Jaebum pun selalu menawari untuk mengantar Youngjae sampai rumah, tapi Youngjae tidak mau, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Jaebum, dan Youngjae tidak ingin memberikan harapan lebih pada namja baik hati itu. Tapi untungnya jadwal kuliah Youngjae tidaklah padat, jadi ia bisa kembali ke Busan tidak terlalu larut.

Youngjae sedang dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta api, saat tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri Youngjae dengan sebuah senyuman cantiknya. Youngjae tertegun. Disaat ia ingin melupakannya kenapa ia selalu saja tidak bisa."Hi... Himchan hyung..."

.

Youngjae sudah berada rumahnya, tepatnya dikamar miliknya. Youngjae langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Ia menyimpan lengan kanannya diatas keningnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan hampa. Tak terasa buliran air hangat membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya tanpa permisi. Ia menangis dalam diam. _Daehyun..._

Beberapa saat yang lalu Himchan menemui Youngjae, dan mengajak Youngjae untuk mengobrol dengannya disebuah cafe didekat mereka. Mereka pun duduk dibangku yang paling pojok dicafe tersebut.

"Ehm, sebelumnya bagaimana kalau kita memesan minuman dulu?" tanya Himchan canggung. Sedangkan Youngjae sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya, entahlah setiap melihat orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Daehyun, ia pasti mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, kata-katanya, sentuhannya, senyumannya, bahkan ia seperti melihat Daehyun sedang berada dihadapannya, dengan sebuah senyumannya yang sangat menenangkan hati Youngjae, itu selalu terjadi pada Youngjae, semenjak ia berpisah dengan Daehyun. hingga membuat mata Youngjae memanas dan berkaca-kaca. Himchan melihat itu dan langsung duduk disamping Youngjae, dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan yang sangat hangat, Youngjae menangis dipelukan Himchan, dan Himchan mencoba menenangkan Youngjae dengan cara menepuk-nepuk punggung Youngjae, berharap lebih bisa menenangkannya.

"Ia baik-baik saja Youngjae-ya.."

Bagaimana dia bisa baik-baik saja? Sedangkan dirinya saja tidak. Youngjae yakin, Daehyun pasti lebih tersakiti dari pada dirinya."Ba... Bagaimana bisa ia baik-baik saja hyung.. Hiks.."

"Aku yakin itu. Ia pasti baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Youngjae pun manatap Himchan yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya." Ia pasti baik-baik saja, percayalah. Karena ia pun ingin kau baik-baik saja."

Kenapa? Kenapa kata-kata Himchan seakan benar? Baiklah, percaya saja, karena hanya itu kata yang tepat saat ini.

 _ **Believe...**_

"Kenapa Hyung bisa berada disini?" Tanya Youngjae kemudian setelah beberapa saat diam dan meredakan tangisnya.

Himchan tersenyum."Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Wae? Bukankah hyung sedang berada di Amerika?"

"Aku sudah selesai disana."

"Apa hyung sudah bertemu dengan.. Mereka?" Youngjae memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Belum. Aku langsung menemuimu setelah aku sampai dibandara."

Youngjae membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna."wae?"

"Karena aku lebih khawatir padamu... Disanakan pasti sudah ada Bbang untuk menenangkannya..."

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja..."

"Percayalah."

"Aku harap aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya... Walaupun hanya sekejap... Aku ingin melihatnya kembali..."

 _Aku akan mengabulkannya._ Batin Himchan.

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol. Dan Himchan menawari Youngjae untuk mengantarnya sampai Busan, tapi Youngjae menolaknya dengan halus, karena ia tahu Himchan juga pasti sangat lelah setelah perjalanannya dari Amerika menuju Korea bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat.

.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan adalah hari yang dipakai oleh orang-orang untuk bersantai. Seperti yang dilakukan namja manis ini. Diam dirumah tradisional ini seorang diri, hyung beserta istrinya pergi keluar kota, karena acara dadakan yang diadakan disekolah tempat mereka mengajar, mengadakan acara rekreasi satu minggu lamanya. Apa yang mereka lakukan coba? Dalam waktu selama itu. Dan anehnya juga kemarin malam Jaebum menelpon Youngjae, dan bilang bahwa mereka libur selama seminggu dikampusnya. Tak apalah Youngjae tidak merasa bosan lagi, karena Tv sudah dipajang(?) kembali diruang tengahnya dengan indahnya. Youngjae pun tidak bersedih lagi, karena ia 'percaya', dia pun tidak bersedih juga.

Memindah mindahkan saluran televisi dengan bosan karena sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan acara yang mengasyikan, dan berhenti dichannel dimana dikabarkan B.A.P akan melakukan promosi di Korea akhir pekan ini berarti itu adalah sekarang!

"Himchan hyung benar..." gumam Youngjae.

Terus menatap berita tersebut tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, lalu ia pun sadar saat ponselnya yang berada diatas meja didepannya bergetar. Itu dari Himchan. Yap sebelumnya Youngjae bertukar nomor heandphone dengan Himchan saat itu.

"Nde hyung..?"

'...'

"Nde?!" mematikan panggilan telponnya, berlari menuju kamarnya lalu berganti pakaian dan merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan, lalu keluar kamar kembali dan berlari menuju pantai yang berada tepat didepan rumahnya.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya kembali!"

.

"Himchan hyung lama sekali, aku sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.." ucap Youngjae, yang memang sedari tadi menunggu Himchan. Karena sebelumnya Himchan menelpon bahwa namja cantik itu akan mengunjungi Youngjae sekarang. Itulah sebabnya Youngjae menunggu kedatangan Himchan ditepi pantai yang tepat berada didepan rumahnya. Sembari menunggu kedatangan Himchan, Youngjae duduk dipasir, menatap debur ombar yang silih berdatangan. Lama Youngjae menunggu akhirnya ia menidurkan dirinya diatas pasir tersebut, menjadikan kedua lengan sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya, namja manis itu pun menutup kedua matanya.

.

Seorang namja baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari menuju pantai dengan terburu-buru menghiraukan teriakan seseorang didalam mobilnya."Yak! Pabbo pelan-pelan saja!"

"Mianhae hyung! Dia sudah menunggu lama!" jawabnya sembari berteriak karena ia sudah jauh dari mobilnya tersebut.

"Yak! Aku sajjang-nim mu! Bukan hyungmu!" orang yang berlari itu malah tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya."Ish, lihat si Jung itu!"

"Sabar Hime. Kapan lagi dia seperti itu."

"Hehehe arra."

"Apa kau ingin berkencan juga?"

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum dan pipi yang merona. Lalu namja yang tadi mengajaknya berkencan pun mengulurkan tangannya. Ia pun menatap uluran tangan itu lama."apakah... Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja. Disini sangat sepi. Kim sajjang."

Yang disebut Kim sajjang itu pun akhirnya tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannya, dan langsung keluar dari mobil tersebut. Menuju pantai.

.

Namja tampan ini terus saja memandang namja yang sedang tiduran dipasir. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya disamping namja tersebut, tanpa melepaskan senyum rindunya yang terukir diwajah tampannya."bogosipeoseo Jae..." gumamnya sembari mencium lama kening namja yang sedang tertidur tersebut.

Ia duduk disamping namja tersebut selama tiga puluh menit, menatap hamparan laut yang berada dipandangannya, sesekali namja tampan ini melirik kearah namja yang sedang tertidur itu.

.

Youngjae pun menggeliat tanpa membuka kedua kelopak matanya."sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya sembari duduk dan mengucek kedua matanya.

"Kau tidur lama sekali Jae."

Youngjae menegang. Ia tahu suara ini. Lalu ia pun menatap seseorang yang berada disampingnya dengan datar."kenapa baru datang kembali? Biasanya tiap hari kau menggangguku.

Dan akhirnya kau berbicara... Dae."

Orang yang disebut Dae itu pun mengernyit.

"Wah baru pertama kali kau memasang wajah seperti itu Dae. Biasanya kau hanya tersenyum saja."

"Youngjae-ya..."

"Suaramu bahkan seperti nyata..." tak terasa air hangat itu sudah mengaliri pipi chubby Youngjae dengan derasnya."Daehyun-ah... Bogosipeoseo..." Youngjae pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup pipi kiri orang yang disebut Daehyun ini."Eh?

Kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak menghilang?.. Biasanya... Setelah aku menyentuhmu.. Kau akan menghilang." lalu namja yang ada dihadapan Youngjae pun tersenyum penuh arti, dan menggenggam erat tangan yang berada dipipinya. Youngjae terkejut setengah mati. Pasalnya ini terlihat sangat nyata. Sentuhannya.

"Jae..."

"Ka... Kau... Nyata...?" Youngjae pun manarik tangannya dan menutup mulutnya. Air mata lebih deras mengaliri pipi chubbynya. _Tidak mungkin dia nyata... Dia... Hanya halusinasiku kan...?_

"Hm."

"Jeongmalyo?" tanpa aba-aba Youngjae langsung menghambur kedalam pelukannya namja tampan itu hingga terjatuh keatas pasir dan membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat."Daehyun-ah... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Aku ada disini... Aku ada disini."

Setelah beberapa menit hanya berpelukan dan yang terdengar hanya suara isakan tangis Youngjae dan debur air laut, akhirnya namja ini-Daehyun- mendorong pundak Youngjae agar bisa bertatapan dengannya. Mereka pun bertatapan. Dan akhirnya Daehyun membalikkan posisi mereka, jadi Youngjae ada dibawahnya sekarang. Youngjae hanya menatapnya. Setelah hanya saling bertatapan, Daehyun pun menghapus air mata Youngjae dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan berat badannya agar tidak menimpa tubuh kecil Youngjae."Jae... Bogosipeoseo..."

"Nado..." dan perlahan-lahan Daehyun mengecup kedua mata Youngjae, lalu pindah kehidung dan ke kedua pipi chubbynya. Dan terakhir Daehyun menatap Youngjae kembali. Dan menatap bibir kissable milik Youngjae lalu menciumnya dengan lembut, mereka berdua menutup kedua mata mereka. Youngjae melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher Daehyun. Dan Daehyun menekan punggung Youngjae agar lebih memperdalam ciuman penuh cinta mereka. Beberapa menit pun berlalu, dan mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan terengah-terengah. Mereka saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum satu sama lain dan saling menempelkan kening mereka.

"Aku mencintai mu Jae. Sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae."

"Nado nado nadoooo. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Dae."

 _ **I BELIEVE...**_

🎶 **Happy End🎶💏**

 **Hehehe bagaimana bagaimana ceritanya? Gak nyambung yah? Dan kurang ngena yah? Gak bikin greget greget gimanaaaaa gitu XD, Arra arra arraaa. SAM sangat tau itu:"D**

 **Yah jadi mau dianggap Sequelnya My Sweet atau nggak pun tak apa, mungkin ini FF yang berbeda yah XD**

 **Tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak oke Reader-nim tercinta💗👌, kuharap jangan ada pembaca gelap_- ;D**

 **Daann ...**

🙏 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri🙏**

 **Minal aidzin wal faizin😘~ mohon maaf lahir dan batin🙏🙇, maaf kan SAM jika SAM punya salah dalam hal penulisan dan lainnya yahh Reader-nim😁😂 hehehe...**

 **Dan terus, selama bulan JUNI ini SAM tiap minggunya akan nge-publish FF Daejae yang oneshoot yeyyy~ "special menuju ulang tahun pacar aku(?) Jung Daehyun^^ hehehe" bentar lagi kan kan kan?*_***

 **Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah Read, Review, Favorite and Follow FF SAM yang 'DaejaeDaejae', kamsahamnida*BOW***

 **Thanks For Review :**

 **/jungyoungjae/guest:Sooya/daejaeeeee/guest:Damchu14/**

 **Entahlah, SAM lagi mikir-mikir nihh buat bikin Sequelnya^^, karena gak tau kenapa setiap ada yang minta Sequel, pasti SAM inginnya bikin(karena SAM baik hati mungkin yah/plakk/ hehehe), jadi lagi SAM usahain yahh untuk bikin sequellnya ditunggu ajja yah~^^**

 **Last**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Favorite and Follow juga sekalian, hehehe...**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
